wanderlustfandomcom-20200213-history
Paraguayan Visa
Introduction A visa is required for travel to Paraguay. The nearest Paraguayan embassy is in Seoul. Indonesia Plaza Mutiara Suite 1700 Jalan Lingkar Mega Kuningan KAV. E.1.2 Nr. 1 & 2 Kawasan Mega Kuningan Jakarta 12950 Indonesia Tel: +62(21)5795.0279 Fax: +62(21)5795.0281 Taiwan 7 F1 N˚9-1 Lane 62 Tienmou West Road Taipei Taiwan Republic of China Tel: +886(2)2873.6310/1 Fax: +886(2)2873.6312 Email: embapartaiwan@embapartwroc.com.tw Website: http://www.embapartwroc.com.tw Hours: 0900-1600 hrs (Mon-Fri) Korea 3rd Floor, Hannam Tower, 730 Hannam-Dong, Yongsan-Gu, Seoul 140-893, Republic of Korea Tel: +82-2-792-8335 Fax: +82-2-792-8334 Hours: 0900-1200 & 1300-1600 (Mon-Fri) Japan Ichibancho TG Bldg Nr 2, 7F 2-2 Ichibancho, Chiyoda-ku Tokyo 102-0082 Japan Tel: +81(3)3265-5271 Fax: +81(3)3265-5273 Email: embajada-consulado@embapar.jp Website: http://www.embapar.jp Hours: 0930-1300 & 1400-1700 (Mon-Fri) Australia 39 Empire Circuit Forrest Canberra ACT 2600 Australia Tel: +61(4)1614-4802/0530-0126 Email: consulado@paraguayconsul.org Website: http://www.paraguayconsul.org Hours: 0900-1700 (Mon-Fri) United Kingdom 3rd Floor 344 High Street Kensington London W14 8NS United Kingdom Tel: +44(0207)610-4180 Fax: +44(0207)371-4297 Website: http://www.paraguayembassy.co.uk Hours: 1000-1500 (Mon-Fri) Consulates in South America Argentina Buenos Aires Viamonte 1851 Esquina Riobamba y Callao Capital Federal Buenos Aires Argentina Tel: +54(11)4814.4803 Fax: +54(11)4816.3217 Email: consulparbaires@gmail.com Website: http://www.consulparbaires.co.cc Hours: 0800-1500 hrs (Mon-Fri) and 0830-1200 hrs (Sat) Clorinda José F. Cancio No 1393 Esquina Rivadavia Casilla de Correos No 038 Clorinda CP P3610 Provincia de Formosa Argentina Tel: +54(3718)421.988 Fax: +54(3718)421.385 Hours: 0700-1700 hrs (Mon-Fri) Formosa Padre Patiño No 936 Formosa CP P3600 Provincia de Formosa Argentina Tel: +54(3717)431.923/421.007 Fax: +54(3717)431.923 Email: consuladoparaguay_fsa@hotmail.com Hours: 0700-1300 hrs (Mon-Fri) and 0800-1100 hrs (Sat) Posadas San Lorenzo 1561 Esquina Sarmiento y Santa Fé Posadas CP N3300 Provincia de Misiones Argentina Tel: +54(3752)423.858 Website: http://www.mre.gov.py/posadas Hours: 0800-1400 hrs (Mon-Fri) Rosario Gral. Bartolomé Mitre No 780 Planta Alta c/ Córdoba Rosario CP S2000 Provincia de Santa Fé Argentina Tel: +54(341)449.0993 Fax: +54(341)449.4043 Email: consulpar.rosario@mre.gov.py Hours: 0900-1500 hrs (Mon-Fri) and 0900-1300 hrs (Sat) Resistencia Santa Fé No 863 c/Avalos Resistencia CP H3500 Provincia de Chaco Argentina Tel/Fax: +54(3722)448.524 Email: consuladodelparaguayresistencia@hotmail.com Hours: 0800-1500 hrs (Mon-Fri) Puerto Iguazú Perito Moreno No 236 Barrio Centro Puerto Iguazú CP N3370 Provincia de Misiones Argentina Tel/Fax: +54(3757)424.230 Email: consulpar-iguazu@arnet.com.ar Hours: 0800-1600 hrs (Mon-Fri) Córdoba Calle Urquiza No 26 c/ Dean Funes Córdoba CP X5000 Argentina Tel: +54(351)424.5265 Email: consulparcordoba@mre.gov.py Website: http://www.consulparcordoba.com Hours: 0900-1300 hrs (Mon-Fri) Bolivia La Paz Pedro Salazar 351 Edificio Illimani II, Mezzanine, Of.101 La Paz Bolivia Tel: +591(2)243-3176 Fax: +591(2)243-2201 Email: embapar@acelerate.com Hours: 0900-1600 Santa Cruz Edificio Victoria II, 1er. piso, Oficina 101 Manuel Ignacio Salvatierra No. 99, Esquina Chuquisaca de la Sierra Santa Cruz de la Sierra Bolivia Tel: +591(3)336-6113 Fax: +591(3)335-4718 Email: consulpy@its.com.bo Villamontes Avenida Méndez Arcos No 19 Esquina Potosí Villamontes Bolivia Tel: +591(4)672-4129/3648 Hours: 0800-1200 hrs and 1400-1800 hrs (Mon-Fri) Brazil Brasília SES - Av. das Nações Cuadra 811 Lote 42 Brasília-DF Brazil Tel: +55(61)3242-3968/3732 Fax: +55(61)3242-4605 Email: secretaria@embaparaguai.org.br Hours: 0830-1300 hrs and 1500-1700 hrs (Mon-Fri) São Paulo Rua Bandeira Paulista No.600, 8˚ andar Conj. 81 y 82 Itaim Bibi CEP 04532-001 São Paulo Brazil Tel: +55(11)3167-0455 Fax: +55(11)3167-0412 Email: consulpy@paraguaysp.com.br Website: http://www.paraguaysp.com.br/ Hours: 0830-1630 hrs (Mon-Fri) Campo Grande Rua 26 de Agosto 384 Centro Edificio 26 de Agosto Sala 115 Piso 11˚ Campo Grande Brazil Tel: +55(67)384-6610 Fax: +55(67)721-4430 Email: saracons.py@hotmail.com Hours: 0800-1400 hrs (Mon-Fri) Curitiba Calle Emillano Perneta N˚ 680 Primer Piso Edificio "Centro Empresarial Emilliano Perneta" Caritiba Brazil Tel: +55(41)3222-9226/6412 Fax: +55(41)3232-2710 Email: cgp_curitiba@terra.com.br Hours: 0900-1300 hrs and 1400-1700 hrs (Mon-Fri) Foz do Iguaçu Rua Marechal Deodoro 901 Esquina Edmundo de Barros CEP 85851-030 Brazil Tel/Fax: +55(453)523-2898/9212 Email: consulparfoz@hotmail.com Hours: 0830-1230 hrs and 1330-1530 hrs (Mon-Fri) Guaira Rua Praça Duque de Caxias 500 Guaira CEP 85980-000 Brazil Tel/Fax: +55(443)642-3544 Email: consulparguaira@brturbo.com.br Hours: 0800-1600 hrs (Mon-Fri) Paranagua Rua Marechal Floriano N˚ 757 Oceania Paranagua Parana CEP 83203-390 Brazil Tel: +55(413)3423-2880/1613 Fax: +55(413)3422-5086 Email: consuladopyparanagua@hotmail.com Hours: 0800-1200 hrs and 1400-1800 hrs (Mon-Fri) Ponta Pora Avenida Presidente Vargas N˚ 130 Casilla de Correo N˚ 134 Ponta Pora Brazil Tel: +55(673)431-6312 Fax: +55(673)432-0263 Email: cons.py.pp@hotmail.com Hours: 0700-1200 hrs and 1330-1700 hrs (Mon-Fri) Porto Alegre Rua Doutor Barcelos N˚ 2237 Barrio Camaqua - POA Porto Algre CEP 91910-250 Brazil Tel: +55(513)3241-9576 Fax: +55(513)3249-0530 Email: consulparpoa@terra.com.br Hours: 0900-1700 hrs (Mon-Fri) Rio de Janeiro Praia de Botafogo 242 2˚ Andar Botafogo Rio de Janeiro CEP 22250-040 Brazil Tel: +55(21)2553-2294 Fax: +55(21)2552-7943 Email: consulpar.rj.brasil@hotmail.com Hours: 0800-1400 hrs (Mon-Fri) Santos Avda. Ana Costa N˚ 48 Edificio Centro Empresarial Ana Costa Conjunto 31 Santos CEP 11060-002 Brazil Tel: +55(13)3222-8070 Fax: +55(13)3233-5118 Email: consulparsantos@bignet.com.br Hours: 0830-1300 hrs and 1400-1600 hrs (Mon-Fri) Chile Santiago Huerfanos No 886 - Oficina 514 Santiago de Chile Chile Tel: +56(2)963.6380/1 Fax: +56(2)963.6381 Email: epychemb@entelchile.net Website: http://embajadadelparaguay.cl/ Hours: 0900-1700 hrs (Mon-Fri) Iquique José Miguel Carrera N˚ 845 c/ Barros Arana Iquique Chile Tel: +56(57)419.040 Fax: +56(57)473-697 Email: consulpariqqcll@vtr.net Hours: 0900-1900 hrs (Mon-Fri) Colombia Carrera 7 No 72-28 - of. 302 Bogotá Columbia Tel: +57(1) 347-0322 Fax: +57(1) 347-0322 Email: embapar@etb.net.co Hours: 0800-1400 and 1600-1800 Ecuador Edificio World Trade Center - Torres Avenida 12 de Octubre y Luis Cordero 9 piso Oficina 906 Quito Ecuador Tel: +593(2)224-5871/223-1990/1 Fax: +593(2)225-1446/254-2968 Email: embapar@uio.telconet.net Uruguay Bulevar Artigas 1191 Esquina Chaarrúa y Canelones Montevideo Uruguay Tel: +598(2)400.2215 Fax: +598(2)402.5001 Email: consulparuru@netgate.com.uy Hours: 0900-1600 hrs (Mon-Fri) Venezuela 4a Avenida No 1811 Entre 7a y 8a Transversal Altamira Caaracas Venezuela Tel: +58(212)263.2559 Fax: +58(212)267.5543 Email: embaparven@mre.gov.py or embaaparven@cantv.net Website: http://www.mre.gov.py/embaparvenezuela Hours: 0730-1530 hrs (Mon-Fri) Category:Visas